


Everything You Know Is Wrong

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [22]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Finan is wrong, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Sihtric is amused, Song: Everything You Know Is Wrong (Weird Al Yankovic), Uhtred is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 8:  Everything You Know Is WrongBy Weird Al Yankovic
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Everything You Know Is Wrong

Uhtred sighed deeply and shook his head as he walked just a step ahead of his lovers. He vaguely listened to the conversation but he didn't catch everything. His mind had been elsewhere but he shook his head when he heard the Irishman. “No, Finan.”

Finan nodded his head as he increased his pace, falling in step with Uhtred. “I swear it, Lord!”

“No!” Uhtred shook his head again and turned to stare at him. “You are wrong!"

“Lord, I am not wrong!” Finan persisted, holding up his hands. “I swear it!”

“Finan! No! You are wrong!” Uhtred snapped and turned to storm off, walking down the street.

“Lord!” Finan hurried to catch up again. “I am right!”

Sihtric laughed loudly as he hurried as well. “Finan, just give up.” He called after him.

Finan paused and looked back at Sihtric. “But I am not wrong!” He insisted. “It is the truth! I swear it! Have I ever lied to you?”

Sihtric smiled and stepped closer. He hooked an arm around Finan’s neck and hugged him closer to his side. He would have rather done more but they had a bit of an audience, standing just outside the tavern and the rogue knew Finan’s limits. Instead, he held the older man impossibly close for a moment before easing up. “Just give up.”

“Sitty, I swear!” He nodded his head, his eyes wide. “I am right!”

Uhtred spun around before he reached the door. He stomped right back towards them. He narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger in his Irishman’s face. “You are _wrong!”_

Sihtric laughed again as Finan’s face contorted into a pout that he would give anything to kiss away.


End file.
